


storge

by imaslutforsasukee



Series: the eight types of love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Timeskip, iwaizumi may or may not be the home, iwaizumi misses oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa’s timeskip team, reunited :), so this is shit, storge, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: toru lost. he gave up everything for this opportunity... and he failed argentina.so he goes home.definition of storge: “storge is automatic love, ‘love at first sight.’ this love is the kind of love you form off of memories: you often feel storge from siblings and parents, but childhood best friends apply as well. the more memories you have with someone, the stronger you will feel the storge. it’s the nostalgia for the past that makes your love even stronger.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: the eight types of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165358
Kudos: 10





	storge

**Author's Note:**

> besties i cant stop changing my pfp😫

toru lost. 

he knows that he lost. 

toru knows that he’s lost before, and that meant nothing, but this time… 

he was so close to becoming the champion of the world. he went to south america for years, trained relentlessly since he was a child, and gave up everything just for this.

and as victory brushed the tips of his fingers, he was tugged back down and the triumph was lost. 

toru felt crushed. he wanted to do nothing but die, just dig a hole, bury himself in it and rot for eternity. there was no one even there for him! 

sure, they’re his teammates… but none of them know the real toru. they don’t know the toru that abused himself for this single moment. 

they only know kick-ass toru that overpowers other setters with ease, and they think that it was always easy. 

toru oikawa is not the most supreme setter in the world.

he is second. second is the worst place to get because second is the first to lose. 

this is nothing like his old superiority complex. it’s true heartbreak. 

what does he even do now? go home? continue with his team? the team he always wanted to be on?

the team that failed him?

toru feels anger piling up in his gut, he feels it overpowering his other emotions. he tosses the depression and exhaustion aside, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. 

he turns around and sees his teammates walking away from him. 

or rather… it’s toru that failed argentina. 

once again, spirit drains from toru’s soul and he feels a bitter coldness fill its place. it’s as if toru’s in a coma, unable to move his body at all. surely he fractured something, his entire body aches.

and so does his heart for the only man who could ever piece him back together.

finally, his mind gets a hold of itself, and toru takes a step forward. 

the crowd can still be heard cheering around them, celebrating the victory of the opposing team. “oikawa,” one of his teammates calls. “you coming or what?” 

toru looks up, a split expression on his face as he mutters, “yeah.” 

toru trails behind the team for some time, not in the mood to talk to anyone. on the bus back to the hotel, toru stares out the window the entire time, too subdued to do anything. 

after an eternity, toru’s finally back in his hotel room. conflicting emotions bottle up in his mind.

but only one thing feels right in the moment, and toru decides to follow his heart.

hasn’t he always? 

the phone rings a few times before it suddenly stops. 

they both sit in silence, until hajime grumbles, “you woke me up.”

with a twelve hour time difference, what did toru expect. “right,” he replies. “sorry.” 

“wait, what’s wrong? have you been crying?” 

toru stiffens as he lays down, putting the phone on speaker. “i’m okay,” he manages, “i just wanted to talk to you about the game.” 

“oh,” hajime says, most likely having caught on. “oh.” 

they both sit in silence until toru sniffles, then feels tears silently run down his face. 

“i wanna come home,” he sobs, feeling the pressure of it all overwhelm him. “i miss japan, i miss everything!”

hajime listens in silence as he quietly adds, voice cracking, “i miss you.”

“i miss you too, toru.” 

toru smiles. 

“i wanna come home so bad… but what if they don’t let me play here anymore? what do i do then?” 

hajime feels his heart shatter at toru’s tone. “nothing.”

toru does not reply. 

“if they’re willing to drop such an amazing setter, then they’re real stupid.” toru grabs a tissue and blows his nose, muting himself in the process as to not disturb hajime. 

“even if you didn’t win, i know that you’re the best setter. i’ve seen it with my own eyes. it was probably just your team that couldn’t adapt to your impossibly great skills. it was them, not you.” 

toru finds himself crying even harder with hajime’s words. “thanks.” 

they talk for a while longer, happy with one another. 

towards the end, hajime asks, “are you coming home?” 

silence falls. 

“yeah,” toru eventually responds, “i think i will.” 

xxx

it’s been months since they’ve seen one another in person. 

toru slept through most of his flight, too overworked not to. it’s late in japan, just past two in the morning. 

yet hajime still sits on his phone, waiting for toru in bliss. 

they both spot one another at the same time, toru no longer walking around the airport like a dork. 

hajime’s face lights up and toru’s sparkle brighter than any medal. “iwa-chan!” he calls, and they run towards one another like a scene in a movie. 

toru falls into hajime’s strong arms, almost knocking them over. “toru,” hajime whispers, burying his face into toru’s neck. 

and, once again, toru is home.

**Author's Note:**

> PLSSSSS WHY IS THIS SO BAD COMPARED TO LUDUS AND PHILIA FHJOEDFVJFVJFKIDO I HATE IT HERE  
> it’s just- the others played into their love types and this is more like me just saying that theyre like storge without saying why.. but oh well. whats done is done.
> 
> anyway, ty for reading :)


End file.
